One Vision
by Kalalina
Summary: Bellatrix ist unglücklich über den bisherigen Verlauf ihres Lebens. Eher durch einen Zufall findet sie Liebe und Zuneigung. Neugierig? Dann R
1. One Vision

_One Vision – genau mit diesen Worten hat sich ein Gedanke in mir geformt. Ich liebe Musik und die Gefühle, die durch eine einfache Melodie hervorgerufen werden. In einer derartigen Stimmung habe ich mir bei JKR die Figuren ausgeliehen. Von dieser Geschichte gehört mir nichts und Geld mach ich damit auch nicht._

_Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Story so funktioniert und wäre daher recht dankbar für jede Anregung und Kritik._

_Was zählt, ist das große Ganze. Das Ziel gibt den Weg vor und jetzt wünsch ich euch viel Spaß damit._

_Und vielleicht gefällt euch ja, was und wie ich schreibe. Lasst es mich wissen und vielleicht schreib ich dann ja weiter…._

* * *

****

**One Vision**

Und wieder war es einer dieser Nächte. Vielleicht – oder besser – hoffentlich die letzte ihrer Art.

**Ich küsse dein Gesicht und lösche leise das Licht.**

**Ich bleibe einfach bei dir liegen.**

**Wenn ich noch lange hier bleibe, verlier ich den Verstand.**

**Ich werde dich noch einmal lieben, dann bring ich dich zum Fluss.**

Ihre Ehe war ohne jedes Gefühl vollzogen worden. Und genauso lebte jeder für sich. Doch in dieser Nacht musste sie sich ihm hingeben. Jede Hure wäre sich wertvoller und geliebter vorgekommen. Es war für das Ansehen und die Familienehre jedoch notwenig. Sie musste ihrer Erziehung folgen.

**Was macht ein Mann, der zwischen Mensch und Tier nicht unterscheiden kann?**

Vermutlich konnte sie sich sogar noch glücklich schätzen, dass er es nur als Akt sah und im direkten Anschluss problemlos einschlief. So stand Bellatrix in einem leichten Hemd – fast nackt – auf dem Balkon und ließ ihre Tränen vom kalten Nachtwind trockenen.

In dieser vom Schicksal geprägten Nacht stand sie einfach nur da und schien ihre Leben von außen zu betrachten. Die Wahl ihrer Mutter war nicht ihre gewesen.

**Everybody´s looking for a something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You´ll find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be**

**When you´ve found that special thing  
You´re flying without wings**

Schon vor der Hochzeit war Bella klar gewesen, dass ihr Mann sie nicht wollte und nur nahm, weil der Anstand es verlangte. Natürlich waren dies nicht die besten Voraussetzungen. Doch auch die Rettung lag in greifbarer Nähe.

Gerüchte waren an ihr Ohr gedrungen. Ein Orden, vielleicht eine Sekte. Der Name des Anführers war völlig unbekannt.

**Komm, denn es ist nur ein Stück.**

**Komm! Nur noch ein Stück.**

**Du willst es doch auch.**

**Du fühlst es doch auch.**

Sie musste weg, zum Fluss. Ja, sie hatte es versprochen und würde sich daran halten. Es war an der Zeit herauszufinden, ob sie noch am Leben war oder schon vor viel zu langer Zeit dem Tod anvertraut worden war.

**Behind those eyes lies the truth and grief  
Behind thos****e beautiful smiles,  
I've seen tragedy  
The flawless skin hides the secrets within  
Silent forces that secretly ignite your sins**

Die Nacht war sternenklar und dabei so kalt, das Blut in den Adern hätte gefrieren können. Alles passte nur zu gut zu diesem Tag, ja selbst zu ihr. Hier war sie auf der Suche nach sich selbst, Freiheit und Erlösung.

**one flesh one bone  
one true religion  
one voice one hope  
one real decision  
gimme one vision  
**

Schon am Eingang fiel ihr ein Mann auf. Er wirkte weder alt noch jung, strahlte dabei eine Macht aus, die ihr benahe die Sinne raubte. Zwischen ihnen fiel kein Wort, nur ein Blick.

Und dann begann das Programm. Eine Frau und ein Mann hielten eine flammende Rede nach der anderen. Doch Bellatrix interessierte sich nur äußerst oberflächlich dafür.

**Da ist etwas in mir,  
Das unterschwellig an mir zerrt.  
Mich verzehrt - mich verwirrt.  
Dieser Mangel an Selbstbeherrschung  
Fürchte ich, wird niemals aufhören  
Mich zu kontrollieren.**

Das war ihr Anker, denn tot fühlte sie sich schon viel zu lange. Sie hatte gefunden, was sie gesucht hatte und war sich dessen doch nicht bewusst.

Zwei Stunden später war alles vorbei. Alle waren schon gegangen und so – vielleicht war es tatsächlich ein Zufall – blieb Bella mit dem fremden Zauberer alleine.

„Du scheinst deiner Sache ziemlich sicher zu sein." Sprach er sie an. „Warum?"

„Ich bin tot und versuche doch zu leben. Mir war und ist eigentlich egal, wer mich rettet." Gestand sie und konnte den Blick nicht von seinen Augen wenden.

„Komm mit mir." Damit streckte er ihr die Hand hin und sie nahm sie einfach ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken an.

**I'll take you by the hand.**

**Show you the promis land.**

Bellatrix folgte ihm und er sprach auch nicht. Eigentlich kannte sie ihn gar nicht. Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, ihn schon ewig zu kennen. Eine nie gekannte Ruhe durchflutete all ihre Zellen.

„Schließ die Augen." Forderte er und ohne Widerrede folgte sie auch dieser Aufforderung.

Als sie schließlich ihre Augen wieder aufschlug, fand sie sich in einem weitläufigen Park vor einer riesigen Villa. Ja fast schien es ein Schloss zu sein. Erstaunt und sprachlos zugleich konnte sie nur starren. Das zauberte regelrecht ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Komm weiter." Es war kein Drängen und doch blieben keine Zweifel daran, dass er keine Widerrede dulden würde. Doch es war ihr egal, denn sie fühlte sich schon jetzt viel entspannter und befreiter.

**So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done**

Zuerst betraten die Beiden eine weitläufige Empfangshalle. Und wieder konnte sie ihr erstaunen nicht im Geringsten verbergen. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten dieses Mal nur, ehe er sie weiter hinter sich her zog. Nur einen Hauch eines Wimpernschlages später öffnete er eine Tür, zog sie hindurch und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen wieder.

**Wenn du mich lässt  
halt ich dich fest**

„Hier bist du in meinem Reich." Nun ließ er ihre Hand los und breitete stattdessen seine Arme aus.

Verwundert blickte sich Bellatrix um. In einem weitläufigen Raum stand ein riesiger Schreibtisch mit Blick auf ein ebenso riesiges Bett. Dunkle Stoffe dominierten das Bett, welches sich fast gespenstisch vom hellen Boden abhob. Ebenso dunkel war der Schreibtisch, dessen schweres Holz ebenso den Raum zu dominieren versuchte, wie es das Bett problemlos vermochte.

„Wenn du wirklich willst, kannst du ein Teil davon werden." Nun sah er ihr tief in die Augen.

Langsam wurden ihre Knie weich unter diesem Blick und doch konnte sie nicht anders, als in diese Augen zu schauen. Unbewusst leckte sie mit der Zungenspitze über ihre Lippen, die sich plötzlich trocken und rissig anfühlten.

„Wie kannst du mir ein solches Angebot machen, ohne meinen Namen zu kennen?" traute sie sich heiser zu fragen.

„Bellatrix, du wärst erstaunt, was ich alles über dich weiß." Winkte er ab, schenkte ihr ein zartes Lächeln. „Doch um deine Frage zu beantworten: man nennt mich Lord Voldemort. Doch du – mein Engel – darfst mich nennen, wie es dir in den Sinn kommt."

„Ich…" setzte sie an und war unfähig sich zu rühren oder gar zu sprechen.

Für einen winzigen Moment herrschte Stille, dann überbrückte er den Schritt und legte seine Hand an ihre Wange. Zart strich er darüber, überschwemmte nur damit all ihre Sinne. Ihre Augenlieder zuckten, schlossen sich vollkommen. Davon angestachelt beugte er sich vor, berührte ihre Lippen in einem sanften Kuss. Nie im Leben wäre ihm zugetraut worden, etwas so vorsichtiges zu tun. Und doch war er es und sich seiner selbst völlig bewusst.

**She****'s not feeling stable  
She's unable to breathe  
Her heart's beating faster  
**

Etwas Derartiges hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Er hatte sie wirklich geliebt. Es war nicht einfach nur Sex als Akt gewesen, sondern ihr waren Zärtlichkeiten zuteil geworden, die so völlig gegen seine Natur zu spielen schienen. Und doch war es ihm nicht aufgefallen. Was Bellatrix jedoch Sorgen bereitete war, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie ihn denn nun ansprechen sollte.

**But life still goes on  
I can****'t get used to **

**living****without**

„Denk einfach nicht darüber nach. Genieße den Augenblick, so wie er sich dir hingibt. Alles andere löst sich von selbst." Flüsterte er in ihre Gedanken hinein, hatte diese problemlos erraten.

„Was ist mit dem Kerl, den ich heiraten musste? Ich kann nicht zurück zu ihm." Hauchte sie atemlos, ängstlich, hilflos.

„Aber du wirst wohl müssen." Zuckte er mit den Schultern und gab sie aus der Umarmung frei.

„Dann hast du mich also auch nur benutzt?" schockiert war Bella kaum in der Lage, die Worte auszusprechen.

Doch Voldemort lachte nur kehlig auf und erhob sich ganz. Während er einige Wäschestücke aufhob, teilweise anzog und den Rest in ihre Richtung warf, umrundete er das Bett vollends. Dann lächelte er ihr zu und streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus.

„Nein, ich habe dich nicht benutzt." Gab er ohne umschweife frei heraus zu. Noch immer war Bellatrix – die weiterhin im Bett lag – zu keiner Reaktion fähig. „Du hast mich angezogen, voller Magie und Leben. Nicht wie die Anderen. Denn die unterwerfen sich mir, knien nieder. Doch du bist stark und hast deinen Willen – auch wenn dein Selbstbewusstsein schon ziemlich gelitten hat. Wenn du mich lässt, werde ich dir zu Ruhm und Ehre verhelfen, doch ich biete dir gleichzeitig auch den Platz an meiner Seite an."

**Jetzt gib mir endlich deine Hand  
Und komm ins Licht  
Es ist ein winzig kleiner Schritt  
Und es gibt kein zurück mehr  
**

„Was ist mit Rodolphus?" immer heftiger zitterte auch ihre Stimme. Und daran konnte so schnell nichts etwas ändern. Ob er nun ehrlich zu ihr war oder nicht, spielte dabei keine Rolle.

„Du wirst wissen, was zu tun ist." War der Lord überzeugt und half ihr auf.

All das führte dazu, dass Bellatrix wenig später tatsächlich aus diesem Schlafzimmer, aus diesem Arbeitszimmer geworfen wurde.

Tief befriedigt und mit einer absolut unumstößlichen Gewissheit machte sie sich auf den Heimweg. Und doch kam es ihr vor, als könnte sie keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Alles kreiste um dieses Erlebnis, von dem sie nur hoffen konnte, dass es eine Widerholung geben würde. Aber das zu hoffen, war beinahe zu viel für ihren Verstand.

Es war ihr bewusst, dass durchaus Tage, Wochen und Monate ins Land ziehen könnten, ehe ihr Wunsch in Erfüllung gehen würde. Doch sie konnte warten, denn das hatte sie schon immer getan.

* * *

_Soweit also der erste Teil. Wie gesagt, ich würde mich über eure Hilfe freuen. Wenn es euch gefallen hat und ihr gerne mehr von meiner Idee erfahren wollt, lasst es mich auf alle Fälle wissen. Kalalina_


	2. A new beginning

_Wie versprochen: für eine Rückmeldung gibt es ein neues Kapitel. Hier also die Überlegung, wie es mit Bellatrix und Voldemort weitergehen könnte. _

_Natürlich hoff ich, dass ich euch auch dieses Mal begeistern kann. Für jede Rückmeldung bin ich wie immer total dankbar und freu mich drauf!!!_

_Ach ja und auch dieses Mal: für jede Rückmeldung ein neues Kapitel ;-)_

_Viel Spaß!_

* * *

A new beginning

Nun war es endgültig genug. Sie konnte einfach nicht weiter diese Lüge leben, auch wenn ihr klar war, dass sie die magisch geschlossene Ehe nicht brechen konnte. Und doch war es an der Zeit, die Wahl ihrer Mutter in Frage zu stellen, ihr eigenes Leben zu beginnen.

**I've made up my mind  
It's time for a new beginning  
I'm livin my life  
It's time for a new beginning**

Mit der Gewissheit, dass immer irgendwer hinter ihr stehen würde - und dabei dachte sie nicht nur an ihren Lord – schritt sie voller Überzeugung auf das Wohnzimmer zu.

In ihrer grenzenlosen Wut konnte sie nicht anders und hatte fest im Auge, ihm alles entgegen zu schleudern, was sie all die Jahre ertragen hatte. Denn endlich würde sie frei sein. Frei von allem.

**Hast du geglaubt ich liebe dich?  
Hast du geglaubt ich achte dich?  
Hast du geglaubt ich fürchte dich?**

„Ah, Bellatrix, wie du siehst, haben wir Besuch." Säuselte Rodolphus wahrlich widerwärtig süß.

„Ist das so?" presste zwischen harten Atemzügen und zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Das ist also die liebreizende Bellatrix?" fragte die andere Hexe im Raum eher rhetorisch.

„Ja, ist sie nicht eine Augenweide?" erkundigte sich deren Mann in einem ebenso theoretischen Ton.

Seiner Frau kam es dabei so vor, als würde sie gar nicht im gleichen Raum stehen. Doch all das schürte ihre Wut nur noch weiter und machte ihr Ziel deutlicher sichtbar.

**Hast du geglaubt ich wein' um dich?  
Hast du geglaubt es gibt nur dich?  
Hast du geglaubt ich kenn' dich nicht?**

„Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich das ewig mitmachen werde, oder?" spie Bellatrix nun voller Abscheu, Wut und Hass.

In seinen Augen wechselten sich verschiedene Richtungen des Erkennens wider und doch kam keiner dieser Eindrücke der Wahrheit nahe genug.

„Mein Leben hat einen neuen Sinn gefunden. Ich werde mächtiger werden, als du dir das je vorgestellt hast. Und genau hier werde ich beginnen." Sie war wie von allen Sinnen. Und doch drückte ihre Haltung mehr als wilde Entschlossenheit aus. Bellatrix war soweit, dass sie keine Gnade zeigen würde und jeden einzelnen Augenblick auskosten würde.

„Was ist mit dir?" fragte Rodolphus nun doch etwas irritiert und langsam machte sich etwas wie Panik in ihm breit. Auch die andere Hexe – die sich weder vorgestellt hatte, noch vorgestellt wurde – wurde unruhig.

„Endlich weiß ich, was es heißt, geliebt zu werden und wahrhaftig Liebe zu schenken. Endlich weiß ich, was es bedeutet, zu leben. Doch ihr werdet nicht lange genug leben, um es mit mir auszukosten. Denn ich werde mich von allen Zwängen dieser Hülle befreien und euch vernichten." Ein sadistisches Lächeln begann ihre Züge schemenhaft, geisterhaft zu umspielen.

Ihre Augen leuchteten in absoluter Sicherheit. Ungesehen hatte eine Gänsehaut ihren Körper überzogen, gekennzeichnet. Eine unwillkürliche Erregung baute sich in ihren Gedärmen auf. Endlich war sie nur noch diesen winzigen Schritt von dem entfernt, das ihr all dies erst ermöglichte.

**The moment you steped into the room**

**You took my breath away**

Bellatrix ging auf die Knie, schloss die Augen und hob die Arme. Langsam drehte sie ihre Handflächen nach oben und richtete ihren Blick in die gleiche Richtung.

„Dies wird meine Rache sein, dies wird meine Erlösung sein. Mein Lord steht hinter mir, gibt mir die Macht es zu tun." Ihr Lächeln schien noch sadistischer zu werden, ehe sie einige unverständliche Worte murmelte.

Ein wahrer Sturm jagte durch den Raum, schien alles mit sich zu reißen und ließ doch alles stehen. Kälte ergriff von allen Gliedern Besitz. Im Auge all dessen kniete Bellatrix mit geschlossenen Augen und genoss mit jedem Atemzug, wie die tiefe Befriedigung durch ihren Körper zog.

**Asche zu Asche**

**Und**

**Staub zu Staub**

Ob Stunden oder nur Minuten vergangen waren, war ihr im Nachhinein nicht klar. Sie hatte sich auf eine Ebene der Magie begeben, die eigentlich weit über ihren Talenten hätte stehen müssen und doch hatte sie die Kraft dazu gehabt. Langsam erhob sie sich, sah sich vorsichtig um. Jeder Schritt überzeugte sie mehr davon, dass ihr Leben nun rein war. Kein Mann mehr, der sie unterdrückte und demütigen konnte. Die noch immer kalte Luft war erfrischend. Nur ein feiner Hauch von Staub bedeckte den Boden gleichmäßig. Die letzte Spur und auch diese würde bald für immer verschwunden sein.

**It´s a beautiful day **

**The sun is shinning **

**I feel good, I feel fine **

**and no one´s gonna stop me now**

Mit einem Lächeln, das man ihr schon Jahre lang nicht mehr angesehen hatte, lief sie am Tag nach ihrer Tat durch die Welt. Sie hatte sich erlöst, Erlösung verschafft. Endlich waren die Ketten ihres Daseins zerbrochen.

**Frieden ist eine Lüge.**

**Es gibt nur Leidenschaft.**

**Durch Leidenschaft erlange ich Kraft.**

**Durch Kraft erlange ich Macht.**

**Durch Macht erlange ich den Sieg.**

**Der Sieg zerbricht meine Ketten.**

Eigentlich war es eine Schande, dass Bellatrix nicht schon früher die Macht und die Kraft gehabt hatte, um den Sieg zu erlangen. Nun aber hatte sie mit all ihrer Leidenschaft und ihrem Mut bewiesen, dass sich die Welt geirrt hatte. Eine kleine, unbedeutende Frau wie sie es war, konnte ebenso ihr Glück finden, wie alle anderen auch. Und endlich wusste sie es auch selbst.


	3. Never Forget

_Irgendwie hatte ich mir das alles nicht ganz so schwer vorgestellt. Ich hatte eine klare Rangfolge im Kopf, den groben Ablauf geplant._

_Und doch kam alles anders, als erwartet._

_Mein Dank gilt der Herrin dieses Universums und all den Musikern, die geniale Lieder geschrieben haben, um meine Geschichte immer wieder in eine andere Richtung zu treiben._

_Vielleicht habt ihr ja noch immer Spaß daran und lest schön weiter. Dann lohnt sich auch das weiterschreiben..._

_Würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir ne kleine Nachricht zu Gefallen oder Missfallen hinterlassen würdet mitdackelblickganzliebschau_

* * *

Never forget

Unruhig klopfte er auf den Tisch. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas Großes passiert sein musste. Das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Und warum brauchte seine Geliebte ausgerechnet an einem Tag wie diesem derartig lange, um aufzutauchen? Ob ihr nicht klar war, was für ein großer Tag es sein würde?

Mit einer Hand fuhr er sich nun über den Kopf und überlegte, ob er wohl den Tag verwechselt haben könnte. Aber so etwas Wichtiges vergaß er eigentlich nie. Das konnte er sich gar nicht leisten. Was also konnte es sein, dass der große Lord hier war und Bellatrix nicht?

Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, ihr zu zeigen, wo sie her kam und dass sie dies nicht mehr vergessen sollte. Denn ihm war bewusst, dass man absolut nie vergessen sollte, von wo man her kam. Auch wenn diese Abstammung nicht gerade das war, was ein Lord wie Voldemort so einfach zugeben konnte und wollte.

**Never forget where you've come here from**

**Never pretend that it's all real**

**Someday soon this will be someone else's dream**

Noch immer befand sie sich in einer gewissen, erleichterten Hochstimmung. Bereits zwei Tage waren vergangen, seit Bellatrix ihr Leben in die eigenen Hände genommen hatte. Ja, es fühlte sich gut an und zum ersten Mal hatte sie sogar gut geschlafen.

Fröhlich summend betrat sie die Kneipe. Im halbdunkel schaute sie sich um, suchte ihn. Sie war spät dran und das war ihr auch klar. Und doch gab sie die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass er auf sie gewartet hatte.

**She's an Extraordinary girl **

**In an ordinary world**

Voldemort wusste, dass sie etwas ganz besonderes war. Und so hatte er tatsächlich auf sie gewartet, entgegen seiner Natur. Wie sie nun unter der Tür stand, sanft vom hereindringenden Licht umspielt wurde, wurde ihm klar, dass es sich gelohnt hatte. Ohne ein Zeichen seinerseits fand sie ihn.

„Da bist du also." Sogar ein Lächeln brachte er zustande.

Bellatrix war so gut gelaunt, dass sie ihn – ohne dass er sich hätte widersetzen können – einfach ohne nachzudenken küsste. Eigentlich hätte sie erstaunt sein müssen, als er diesem Kuss nachgab, doch spürte sie nur eine gewisse Ruhe und Zufriedenheit.

„Hier ist nicht der rechte Ort." Damit löste er sich von ihr und zog sie stattdessen zu dem Stuhl neben sich.

Entgegen aller Vernunft saßen sie so beieinander und sprachen eigentlich nicht viel. Viel mehr galt ihr Blick dem Raum vor ihnen. Obwohl eine dunkle Aura die beiden pulsierend zu umgeben schien, hätte niemand im Saal gewagt, etwas in diese Richtung zu erwähnen. Zumal die Tasse Tee vor ihnen auf dem Tisch diese Aussage der Lüge bezichtigen würde.

**turn around and you will find me to guide you**

**everywhere that you go **

"Komm, denn es ist Zeit zu gehen." Damit erhob sich der Lord und bot seiner Lady eine Hand.

Bellatrix griff danach und ließ sich einfach mitziehen. Diese Berührung war nicht viel und doch lief ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ja, hier fühlte sie sich durchaus geborgen und beschützt.

Schnell wurde eine Münze zur Theke geworfen und dann waren die Beiden auch schon aus der Bar verschwunden. Nur wenige Schritte später fühlte sie, wie sie sich auflösten. Schnell schloss sie die Augen und ließ sich vertrauensvoll in seine Arme sinken.

Wenige Augenblicke später fühlte sie, wie sie wieder auftauchten. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen. Wieder fand sie sich vor der riesigen Villa, dem Schloss wieder. Ein Lächeln grub sich in ihre Züge ein, fand den Weg bis zu ihren Augen.

Doch Lord Voldemort entging dieses Lächeln. Schnell zog er Bellatrix mit sich, die ihm ergeben folgte. Erst, als sie gemeinsam in seinem Schlaf- und Arbeitszimmer angekommen waren, ließ er ihre Hand wieder los und drehte sich zu ihr.

„Setzt dich." Damit zeigte er auf die gemütliche Sitzecke vor seinem wuchtigen Schreibtisch.

Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken setzte sie sich und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, während er einen Hauselfen anwies, Getränke bereit zu stellen.

„Egal nach welchem Treffen meiner Verbündeten wir auch geredet haben, nie kamst du mir derartig befreit und gelöst vor. Was ist passiert?" fasste Voldemort nach einer halben Ewigkeit seine Gedanken doch noch in Worte.

**Still feels like the first time**

**To stand here by your side**

**Together regardless**

**We walk through the darkness**

**Still feels like the first day of my life**

"Ich konnte nicht anders, es war wie ein Zwang. Nichts hielt mich mehr zurück." Flüsterte Bellatrix leise, senkte den Blick.

Sein Blick schien sich jedoch direkt in ihr Innerstes zu bohren. Als ob er versuchen würde, in ihrem Herzen, in ihrer Seele zu lesen. Wie wenn ihre Worte nicht genug wären, es nie sein könnten. Dennoch übte er keinen direkten Zwang auf sie aus, baute keinen Druck auf und blieb einfach ruhig stehen.

Mit dieser Ruhe, die eindeutig von ihm ausging, zeigte er an, dass er ihre Worte hören wollte. Ob er sie würde glauben können oder nicht. Er musste jedes einzelne Wort aus ihrem Mund hören.

**one flesh one bone **

"Fleisch und Knochen wurden zu einer Masse." Ihre Augen waren geschlossen.

**one true religion **

"Mein Priester wird mir nie wieder vergeben können. Ich habe alle Religionen dieser Welt verraten und mich dennoch nicht verloren." Ihr Körper war entspannt, völlig ruhig.

**one voice one hope **

"Dies war meine Stimme, die all meine Hoffnung in sich trug." Ein leichtes Lächeln suchte seinen Weg zu ihren Lippen.

**one real decision **

"Die Entscheidung, die ich traf, änderte mein Leben. Für immer." Es schien, als würde ihr ganzes Gesicht strahlen.

**gimme one vision **

„Ich habe es getan. Und ich würde es wieder tun. Ein Gedanke hat gereicht. Nur ein Wort und ich war mir so sicher, dass diese Nacht mein Schicksal besiegeln würde." Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und strahlte, leuchtete von innen heraus.

In diesem Moment strahlte sie eine solche Schönheit, eine solche Reinheit und Unschuld aus, dass er sich setzen musste. Sie musste einfach ein Engel sein. Alles andere wäre viel zu gering, um ein Wesen wie sie beim Namen nennen zu dürfen. Es gab einfach keine Worte mehr dafür.

**Und alles nur, weil ich dich liebe**

**Und ich nicht weiß wie ich's beweisen soll**

**Komm ich zeig dir wie groß meine Liebe ist**

„So sitze ich nun vor dir, ergeben deiner Macht." Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und doch waren es genau diese Worte, die ihm verrieten, was geschehen war.

„Du hast dich also befreit. Einen Kampf gewonnen und mit deiner Seele dafür bezahl." Stellte Voldermort recht nüchtern fest.

„Nein." Antwortete sie bestimmt. „Ich habe mich befreit, in der Tat. Doch nahm meine Seele keinen Schaden. Ich habe gebetet und gefleht. Und – Merlin – plötzlich war da diese Macht. Es war nicht meine und wird es nie sein. Jemand, irgendwer hat das für mich getan. Ich war es nicht."

**Ich will deine Seele**

**Drück dich an mich**

**Ich will deine Seele**

**Lass mich in dich**

**Ich will dein Herz**

Lange sagte er nichts dazu. Eigentlich saß er nur da und musterte sie von oben bis unten und zurück. Dabei bewegte er nur seine Augen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Bellatrix hatte sich geöffnet, war völlig entspannt. Endlich konnte ihr Leben beginnen. Und – so wie sie das aufgefasst hatte – machte sich ihr Lord tatsächlich Sorgen um ihre Seele. Dabei war sie schon lange nicht mehr so unschuldige, wie sie hätte sein müssen, um eine reine Seele zu haben.

Langsam verlor sie sich in ihren Überlegungen. Auch sie hörte auf, sich bewusst zu bewegen. Schaute nur in seine Augen, wann immer sein Blick sie traf. Und dann traf es sie tatsächlich wie ein Blitz im Gewitter den höchsten Baum findet.

„Ich möchte mein Leben mit dir teilen. Dir meine Liebe schenken. Du sollst mein Herz sein und meine Seele. Für immer will ich mit dir verbunden sein." Nicht ein einziges Mal brach sie den Blickkontakt ab. Ihre Stimme war fest und hatte eine derartige Intensität, dass sie nicht mehr als flüstern musste, um sich bemerkbar zu machen.

„Bellatrix, meine Bellatrix." Seine Augen waren geweitet, genau wie es sein Geist schien. „Ist dir klar, worauf du dich da einlässt? Hast du nicht genug davon, an jemanden gebunden zu sein?"

**Feuer und Wasser**

**Kann man nicht binden**

**Sind nicht verwandt**

**In Funken versunken**

**Bin ich im Wasser verbrannt**

„Gebunden sein und mein altes Leben sind zwei Welten, die so unvereinbar sind, wie Feuer und Wasser." Lächelte sie schlicht.

Er schenkte ihr ein offenes Lächeln, das selbst seine Augen erwärmte. Ihre Worte hatten einen Punkt in ihm getroffen, den er nur zu gerne mit ihr teilen wollte. Und das er Bellatrix wollte stand ohnehin schon seit langem völlig außer Frage.


End file.
